


Ink my Soul

by HayamaRei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I also suck at descriptions, I have absolutely no idea how wizarding tattoos work so roll with me here, I tried to be as accurate as possible, M/M, feel free to point out if I got something wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayamaRei/pseuds/HayamaRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Christmas Holidays during their seventh year Remus is acting weird. Sirius tries to figure out why. But the truth is much different than what he imagined it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink my Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonBludger](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MoonBludger).



Sirius was frantic to get back to Hogwarts after Christmas. Not that he didn’t like spending time with the Potters, quite the contrary, he loved being there and they seemed to enjoy his presence as well. The problem was Remus had chosen to spend the holidays with his own family and after few weeks apart Sirius couldn’t wait to be close to him again. James could sense his restlessness as they walked towards the wall between platforms nine and ten.  
“Good Godric Padfoot, ” His friend exclaimed as they waited for a group of muggles to pass by. “You’re acting like a schoolgirl! Cut it already.”  
Sirius turned to glare at him. “Don’t tell me you aren’t impatient to see Evans. You were muttering her name in your sleep the other night.”  
James rolled his eyes and started pushing his trolley towards the wall while no standbys were watching. “Of course I can’t wait to see her. But you don’t see me shaking with anticipation.” His face became more serious even as his voice still held its playfulness when he added. ”Just don’t jump on him in front of everyone.” Before pushing through the wall. As if Sirius didn’t know.  
When he stepped onto platform 9 ¾ he was suddenly overwhelmed by the chatter of all the students saying goodbye to their families or reuniting with their friends after being apart for the holidays. James was already skipping in the direction of the one and only Lily Evans who was standing not too far away with Frank Longbottom and his girlfriend Alice. Sirius’ eyes started searching the crowd for the familiar bundle of tawny hair but Remus was nowhere to be seen. His heart sank a little as he boarded the train, remembering that Remus had prefect duties and was probably somewhere on the train right now making sure no third years created any trouble.  
He found an empty compartment and made himself comfortable, saving a seat for his friends. Peter found him just a few minutes later and started chatting excitedly about his aunt visiting his family for Christmas. Sirius only half paid attention to his friend’s chatter while his eyes were fixed on the door waiting for the moment Remus would walk in. Fifteen minutes passed and the train started moving. No Remus or James came. James and Lily, too had duties as Headboy and Headgirl and Sirius couldn’t help but feel a little left behind. He knew it was beyond his friends, and it had been Dumbledore’s decision to make them such, but he still felt out of things. Remus and James now had a topic to discuss that was just theirs, conversation Sirius couldn’t take part in because he didn’t belong. He quickly brushed those thoughts off, just in time for James and Lily’s arrival.  
“Moony not here yet?” James asked as he plopped down beside Peter and Lily sat next to him. Sirius just shook his head.  
“I’m sure he’ll be here in a minute.” Evans said so cheerfully it almost sounded fake. The boys all looked at her but no one said a thing when she buried her face in the latest edition of Witch Weekly.  
Remus didn’t show up for another hour and only walked in when Sirius was just about to get up and go search for him. He sat down next to Sirius and leaned his head onto his shoulder completely ignoring the exclamations of ‘About time you show up!’ and ‘Where have you been?’ from his friends. He did murmur a soft ‘I’m sorry I’m late’ but he sounded so tired that no one pressed more on the matter of his whereabouts. Ten minutes later he was fast asleep with his head rested in Sirius’ lap and Sirius’ fingers gently running through his hair.  
Remus didn’t wake up the entire ride to Hogwarts and everyone made sure to keep their voices low enough not to wake him up. When they finally arrived Sirius shook him awake and they made their way out. In the dark night and the big crowd no one noticed them holding hands. Sirius grinned all the way to the carriages and then back to the castle. His smile didn’t really fade during dinner as well, when Remus’ foot had found his under the table and they had them pressed against each other for the whole evening. James took it upon himself to tell everyone the most interesting parts of the holidays, Sirius only helping out here and there to clarify a thing or two about how difficult the vanishing spell had been, or the exact look on grandpa Potter’s face as he toppled on the ground when the chair had vanished just before he sat in it. Everyone laughed, even Lily who pretended to disapprove of such childish actions.  
Dinner left Sirius with a warm sleepy feeling and all he wanted was to throw himself in his bed, cuddle beside Remus and sleep until next Monday. Once in their dorm, though, Remus didn’t seem to want to spend the night on Sirius’ bed, and when Sirius tried to join him at his own he was met with the words ‘Not tonight, Pads, I’m beat’ before the werewolf closed the bed curtains around himself. Sirius blamed it all on the full moon just couple days prior and went to bed, his good mood and the warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach gone.  
*-*-*-*-*  
The next morning Remus was up and out of bed before the others even had a chance to wake up properly. Sirius found him down in the common room, sitting near Evans on one of the couches. They seemed to be arguing about something in a hushed whispers but Sirius couldn’t make out the words. As soon as they spotted him in the room they stopped talking and Evans headed out of the room alongside Alice who had just made it into the common room herself. When Sirius asked what was that about Remus just shrugged and declared he was starving before dragging Sirius to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
Breakfast passed as usual, he and Remus spoke the entire time and everything seemed to go back to normal. Sirius had been right about the full moon. During History of Magic he did his best to distract Remus buy making all sorts of goofy faces at him. The werewolf lasted about twenty minutes before his façade cracked and he spent the rest of the lesson trying to hold back his laughter. James and Lily rolled their eyes at them while Peter took it upon himself to try and listen to professor Binns seeing how he wasn’t going to be able to copy the notes Remus wasn’t taking.  
Remus took his revenge during Transfiguration when they were supposed to sit opposite each other and Remus’ foot found Sirius’ crotch under the desk. The vanishing spell he was trying to cast at that exact same moment did work, even if it wasn’t his crow that vanished, but Frank’s at the other end of the room. McGonagall gave him stern look but said nothing as he tried to manage the most innocent smile given the situation. Remus seemed unfazed by the whole thing, his eyes focused on the book in front of him.  
As lunch time rolled by Sirius was so worked up he particularly dragged his lover to a hidden alcove on the second floor and proceeded to kiss him hungrily until they were both gasping for breath. He was happy to find out the other was just as thrilled by the present situation as he was, judging by the eager response to every kiss and the pretty obvious swell in his pants. Sirius smiled smugly and tried to slip his hand under Remus’ shirt, desperate for as much skin to skin touch as he could get in their current position with the limited time they had. Remus seemed to have different opinion, though, because the moment Sirius’ fingers brushed against his skin he jumped sideways, out of Sirius’ reach as much as the small space allowed it.  
“It-it’s getting late. We should go.” He said shakily as he tucked his shirt back inside his pants where Sirius had pulled it out. “I don’t want a detention in potions this soon after the holidays.” And with that he was out and away before Sirius could even process what just happened.  
The rest of the day was spent in awkward silence as Remus seemed too embarrassed to even look at him properly. Which was weird because Remus was never embarrassed after their snogging sessions. He usually looked smug and satisfied; they both did in fact, often leading to their friends making gagging noises as they caught up on why exactly the two looked like they knew a spicy secret no one else did.  
That evening Remus left the dinner table ten minutes after coming and barely ate anything. Sirius wanted to get up and follow him but his stomach rumbled with hunger and he stayed behind.  
Remus was already in bed when the rest of them arrived, his curtains drawn around him, which usually meant he didn’t want to be disturbed. Sirius’ heart dropped. Something was obviously wrong but he couldn’t figure out what. He went to bed but didn’t sleep for a long time, thinking through all the possible things that could be bothering his boyfriend. In the end his thoughts became so unbelievable he wondered how he came up with them in the first place. The moon was high in the sky when Sirius finally managed to fall asleep.  
*-*-*-*-*  
The following morning Sirius was woken up by a loud yelp. He shot right up in his bed and looked around to find the source of it. There he saw Remus leaning against the bathroom door clutching a towel around himself as if his life depended on it. James was standing by his bed looking as if he had just woken up but was wide awake in the same time.  
“Sorry Moony, didn’t mean to scare you.” James apologized. He seemed a little bit worried and Sirius could understand why. His friend wasn’t an idiot, even if he did act like it most of the time, and he had certainly noticed something was off with Remus, too. The towel for once was just further evidence. Remus had always been unsure about his body and tried to keep it covered as much as he could, but he never reacted like that to any of his friends seeing him, not since they were twelve at least. Maybe that was it! He had gotten some horrible new scar from the last full moon and he was embarrassed to show it.  
“It’s okay. I just didn’t expect you to be up.” He said and pushed himself away from the door. “Morning Padfoot.” He greeted before climbing into his bed and drawing the curtains around him once again.  
“Morning.” Sirius replied as he still thinking over the conclusion he had reached. He would have to confront Remus about it later and show him there was nothing to be ashamed of. They all had accepted his scars long ago and didn’t care if one more added to the others.  
Remus reemerged from behind the curtains few minutes later, now fully dressed. He announced he had promised to meet up with Lily before breakfast and left the room after bending down to kiss Sirius good morning.  
“It’s a scar!” Sirius announced once he was sure Remus was out of hearing range. James turned around to look at him with raised eyebrows. “The reason Moony is acting like that. It’s a scar. He probably got it over the last transformation!” He exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
James seemed to process the thought for a moment before nodding to himself. “Makes sense, why else would he hide himself like that?” He threw a pair of socks at Peter’s head to wake him up. “Rise and shine Wormtail, you’ll miss breakfast!” Peter stirred and woke up. “Are you going to talk to him about it?” He turned back towards Sirius who nodded. James nodded back and they focused on getting dressed and reaching the breakfast table. Sirius realized, now that he had figured what was bothering Remus, that he was incredibly hungry.  
When the three of them reached the Great Hall Remus was already sitting by Evans and couple of her friends. Sirius sighed but made no move to sit next to them. Evans had her head bent close to Remus and was whispering franticly. Remus had his brows furrowed just like when he had troubles writing his potions essay. Sirius tried not to get jealous.  
“We have a free period right after Charms.” James announced as he took his seat across the table. “Why don’t you take him to the dorms to talk? Pete and I will keep ourselves busy somewhere else.”  
Sirius nodded. “I will. Thanks.” He helped himself to some eggs and sausages.  
*-*-*-*-*  
Classes were unusually quiet. James had taken it upon himself to pay attention in classes, blame Evans for that, and Peter was falling behind as it was without anyone distracting him. Remus somehow had the ability pay attention to both the professor and Sirius at the same time. But he avoided Sirius’ eyes at all costs.  
Charms rolled painfully slow and Sirius felt like setting himself on fire on several occasions just to draw some sort of reaction from his boyfriend who still kept ignoring him.  
The moment the lesson was over Sirius cornered Remus before Evans had the chance to get to him. “Erm, could you come and help me out?” Remus furrowed his brows at him.  
“With what?”  
“You’ll see.” He put a finger to his lips and glanced at James and Peter. Remus seemed to fall for his lie as he followed without protesting.  
Once they were inside the dorm room Remus started to look suspicious. “What are we doing here?” He asked. “What are we really doing here?”  
Sirius sighed. “Moony, I know. I figured it out.” He stated and something similar to panic flashed in the other’s eyes. “But there’s no need to hide it. No matter how bad it is I’m sure we’ve seen worse.” He took a step closer to Remus.  
“What are you talking about?” Remus looked confused. Was Sirius mistaken?  
“The scar, of course!” He exclaimed.  
Remus still looked confused. “What scar, Padfoot?”  
“The scar… Wasn’t that why you were hiding yourself so much?” His eyes narrowed. “What is wrong with you Moony? You’ve been acting weird ever since the train ride! Why are you hiding so much?” He was beginning to lose his grip, the frustration from the past two days turning into anger.  
Remus looked taken aback for a moment but quickly regained his composure. “I have no idea what you’re talking about Sirius. Nothing’s wrong.” He blinked too fast as he said the last words, clear sign he was lying.  
“Don’t lie to me Remus.” They both flinched at that. Sirius only used his real name when he was playful or in arguments, and now it was certainly the latter. But he stood his ground “If it’s nothing then let me take a look.” He took another step towards Remus who in his turn took one back.  
It all happened too fast and before he realized what he was doing Sirius had pinned the other down on James’ bed, as it had been the closest, and was trying to lift his shirt up. Remus tried to push him away, but wasn’t trying hard enough. Sirius knew that with his strength it wasn’t a problem for the werewolf to push him off. He had just tucked it out of his pants when Remus stopped resisting and looked at him helplessly.  
“Please don’t.” He whispered and made Sirius’ heart ache. But that was one more reason for Sirius to look. He needed to see how bad whatever the problem was and reassure Remus that it was okay and he didn’t need to be ashamed of it.  
Slowly he lifted the shirt up but he hadn’t lifted it more than a couple of inches when his breath caught in his throat. “Oh Moony…” There, just above the waistband of Remus’ pants, painted in black ink was a tattoo of a dog taking a nap. Not any dog but one that looked exactly like Sirius’ animagus form. He traced his index finger over the ink and it suddenly sprang to life, just like the portraits on the walls in the hallways. The dog stood up and started waving its tail while it skipped back and forward across Remus’ skin. Sirius looked up at Remus whose face was flushed in a deep shade of red and his eyes were closed shut. He moved himself to level his face with the other’s. “Open your eyes.” He said softly. Remus shook his head. “Please, Moony. Open them.” Slowly Remus did as he was told and looked up at Sirius.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t ask you. But we were there, just above the tattoo shop and Lily said to go for it and I just did!” He was rambling and Sirius couldn’t help but chuckle. His chest was all warm and his heart was beating fast and if he didn’t already love Remus with all he had he’d say that made him love the werewolf even more. Remus just stared at him. “Do you… Like it?”  
“Like it?” Sirius laughed again. “Moony, I love it! And it looks amazing on you!” He exclaimed. “Wait, what did you say about Evans?” He suddenly remembered the other’s words. Remus blushed even deeper shade of red.  
“I had to ask someone for opinion and I couldn’t ask Pete or James. I wasn’t sure they’d keep it a secret. They’re my friends and I love them, but Merlin are they chatty! She was the second best.” He explained and it made sense. As annoying as Evans could be at times, especially towards Sirius, she was a girl of her word and always kept her word. Sirius admired her for that.  
Sirius nodded and leaned down for a kiss. It was a soft tender kiss that lasted only mere seconds before they broke apart. “Does it go everywhere?” Sirius asked moving his eyes back to the spot where the dog had been just a minute ago.  
Remus shook his head “Only my torso. It was too risky to have let it on my arms or legs.” That made sense, too.  
“I love it! And I love you.” Sirius whispered and smiled brightly. He was happy and relieved that from all things that had crossed his head during the past 24 hours none of them was real. Remus wasn’t hurt, he didn’t have any new scars but instead a beautiful reminder of them and all they were now adored his skin.  
Remus smiled back. “I love you, too, Sirius.”  
Sirius leaned down for a kiss again. It was more passionate this time and soon hands were roaming and hair was being pulled and they quickly lost track of time. When they finally parted Remus cast a tempus charm and they realized they were already five minutes late for Transfiguration. Quickly stumbling to their feet they fixed themselves as fast as they could and darted out of the common room. Even being fifteen minutes late and the detention they got after classes didn’t manage to wipe their smiles away as they sat at their table. James grinned at them across the room and Sirius gave him thumbs up. Everything was back to normal. But it was even better. It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first attempt on writing anything within the Harry Potter verse. I really hope I got everything right. If you have any critics please share. I'm open to anything that will help me improve.  
> Also, many thanks to Moon, who persuaded me into writing this. It wouldn't have seen the world if it wasn't for her.


End file.
